A New Beginning
by Rubber.Ducky211
Summary: As humanity stands on the brink of annihilation, Dante Adams and his squad must face impossible odds as they launch a desperate final assault to stop a terrifying enemy that threatens humanity. But when the mission ends fatally, Dante finds himself in the magical world of equestria. Will he be able to adapt and live in this new world? Or will his past come back to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

_Earth_

For billions of year's it has stood out as the only planet in the universe to sustain life and with it, allow numerous species of plant's, animal's and everything else imaginable to flourish and thrive. Countless species have come to exist, proving their worth as to why they belong, while countless other species have been driven to extinction. But through it all, there's one species that's almost as old as the earth itself that has proven it's dominance over so many and continues to do so to this day.

 _Mankind_

For many generations mankind has asserted it's dominance over the planet as the greatest of God's creations. Mankind has also begun exploring the far reaches of space in hopes of spreading their influence and to once again prove they are the greatest species to have ever existed...or so they thought.

And now, an ancient terrifying evil seeks to consume the earth and drive the human race into extinction

 _Necromorphs;_ Parasitic, nightmarish creatures with unknown origins that have been the death of so many other lifeforms in the universe, now have their sights set on earth and seek to consume it and absorb mankind and erase it's very existence from the universe

It's been only three year's since brethren moons launched their relentless attack on earth and it's inhabitants. In just those few year's, ninety-nine percent of the human race has been killed off or converted into horrifying mindless puppets with only one goal: Kill, infect, spread and consume.

Even while staring into the face of annihilation, a squad of hardened delta force operatives prepare to set out to destroy the source of the creature's in hopes of saving the few remaining humans from death.

Among humanity's final hope, a seasoned veteran with a dark storied past prepares himself for his final mission, not knowing that this is the end of something old and the start of something new, something he thought would never be possible...

 **Ok so just to clear thing's up, this chapter serves as a intro/description to the story since I didn't have room to write all this in the description thing. The story will start in the next chapter. Also, yes I know the necromorphs are from DS so why didn't I add a crossover thing. Well because the necromorphs are the ONLY thing I took from that series. I just brought them into reality cause they're like my all time favorite zombie/monster's, and I also love mlp so I thought why not bring all three together and make a story? Crazy right? Lol. Btw, NECROMORPHS WILL NOT APPEAR IN THE MLP UNIVERSE. THEY WILL ONLY APPEAR IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. One more thing, there will eventually be a ocXponie. It will NOT be explicit. Maybe a few snuggles and some kisses here and there but that's it. I'll do my best to update it every Friday. If not then I'll update it every two weeks on Friday's:) Please please leave reviews or PM me and let me know what you guy's think, it'll mean a lot to me^-^ Alright enough of my yapping, on with the story! Hope you guy's enjoy it:)**


	2. Chapter 2 introductions

It's a cold quiet evening as the few remaining human survivors of the Albany relief camp struggle to keep themselves warm from the harsh blizzard that's sweeping through the region. That winter proved to be especially brutal, being more relentless and unforgiving than the previous one's.

Day in and day out, from sunset to sunrise, the small camp of survivors are hit by a Neverending barrage of snowstorms, coupled with the increasingly devastating attacks of the necromorph horde that hunts them and seeks to finish them all off once and for all, it seems that all hope has been lost.

Every day brings death for them. Survivors die of starvation, freeze to death or simply commit suicide, unable to cope with the reality they live in. But no one blames them, especially in times like these. Everyone knows they're going to die. It's only a matter of how and when. Will they starve or freeze to death? Will they or some deranged psychopath who's lost it take their life? Or perhaps the one they they all fear the most, will those walking nightmares come and drag them off to god knows where?

Even with all this floating in the minds of every survivor, why do they even bother? Why bother living anymore when there's no hope, no hope for a future or anything to fight for.

They bother because everywhere you turn are families. Families that despite the circumstances they find themselves in, continue to hold on to that small glimmer of hope, even if it is by a longshot. They continue on living, fighting to stay alive and make it from day to day for their loved ones.

But even that hasn't proven to be enough.

Every day, the haunting cries and screams of men, women and children break the silence of the howling cold air as they watch the lifeless bodies of their loved ones are hauled off to the seemingly endless pit of corpses and burned.

The image's, screams and everything else in between takes it's toll on everyone, even on the few remaining military personnel that struggle to live in this world they call " _home"._

Dante Adams is one of those few remaining warrior's that refuses to give up, despite the circumstance he's in, and will fight to his very last breath.

A mute with eight years of service in the U.S army, he continues to take a stand and fight the creature's that threaten the few remaining survivors of the Albany relief camp, the only remaining group of human survivors in the entire United States and possibly, the world.

But like so many, the very question that so many ask themselves also lingers in the deep bowels of his scarred mind.

 _why bother?_

He sits in his cold, dark quiet room asking himself that, while staring at the loaded 9mm in his hand, contemplating suicide and just ending all the pain and misery he's endured for the past twenty-eight year's of his life...

* * *

" _why bother?"_

 _"Why?"_

I've been asking myself that question for so long that frankly, I can't even answer it anymore.

And yet, here I am once again, alone in the darkness of my room, staring out into the emptiness of the outside world and holding my pistol.

I've been sitting here for so long that my ass-cheeks have gotten numb from sitting on this piece of shit I call a " _chair"._

Despite the tingling numbness, I chose to stay put for the next few moments, until I heard my door creak open.

A voice, a familiar voice called out to me.

It was James, the only person I was friend's with since joining the military and come to think of it, since ever, since I would never bother trying to make friend's.

I can't talk so why bother?

I met him in basic and like me, he's been an outcast his whole life. Maybe not as bad compared to my life, but enough to where he would usually keep to himself...usually.

We quickly outclassed our fellow trainees and flew through the ranks the army had to offer, eventually joining the 1st SFOD-D.

We've been through hell and back together and despite the nightmare we find ourselves in, we continue to support and watch each other's backs.

But since the start of the outbreak and in the year's that followed, thing's took a turn for the worse.

Throughout our military career we've seen thing's, things that would break a normal person and carried out questionable order's to commit unspeakable acts of violence. The image's and memories haunt us, even to this day, but neither of those thing's come even remotely close to what we've experienced here at home.

Fighting horribly disfigured creature's that were once ordinary citizens, watching on helplessly as former friend's and colleagues are torn to pieces before our very eyes, or having to put them down after they had been transformed into walking abominations.

It gets to you.

It breaks you.

Even for experienced operator's like James and I, it all becomes too much to handle. But all that matters is we're still here, and that we may have a chance to save the few of us that are left.

As he opened the door, I quickly holstered my pistol.

"Adams? Hey Adams, colonel Johnson wants us up in command in five."

I just turned my head and nodded in response.

I heard the door slowly close after a brief moment and listened to his footsteps leaving the vicinity of my room.

I pulled out the crumpled picture I kept in the pocket closest to my heart and looked on to it as memories came rushing back to me, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I nearly lost my train of thought when I remembered the colonel wanted us up in command, so I took one last glimpse at the photo.

" _Don't worry, we'll be together again...soon."_

With that, I tucked the picture away, sniffled and wiped away the tears on my cheeks and was out the door to meet up with the other's.

 _A few moments later..._

After walking through the silent filled hallways of the hospital remains we were held up in, I finally reached the cafeteria where whatever was left of the U.S military had set up command, and where the other's were awaiting my arrival.

I barely set foot inside when a commanding voice indecently welcomed me.

"Well how nice of you to join us specialist, you're only two minutes late."

It was colonel Johnson.

If their was anything that absolutely pissed him off, it was being late, even by a second.

Being a grouchy old man in his early fifties with over thirty years of service in the army, it'd be understandable as to why being late is perhaps his biggest pet peeve.

But he was more than just our CO.

He served as our mentor, and to some extent, a father figure to us all.

He's been there for us from the start, leading us through the depths of hell and back, consoling and guiding us both on and off the field and overall just being there for each of us when we need him. Even through these truly dark times, he still manages to hold it together and keep us all alive and in one piece. It's not secret, if it weren't for him, neither of us would be here.

I was about to take out my pen and small handbook to write out a small apology when I heard another all too familiar voice.

"Yeah, how nice of you to join us. What, were you playing with yourself again Dante?"

Ruiz, the most arrogant piece of shit I've ever met.

I glared over him leaned up against a table, with that stupid-ass smirk on his face.

I had just about had it with him; before I could go over and beat the living hell out of him, the colonels commanding voice stepped in.

"Ruiz shut you mouth! Adams, take a seat."

I tucked away my pen and handbook and made my towards the nearest vacant seat.

" _Fucking-asswipe"_ I said to myself as I walked past Ruiz.

"Corporal, light's."

The corner of the cafeteria we were in suddenly went dark as a projector came to life and the colonel began to speak once more.

"Alright, you may be wondering why I called you all here. Well it turns out we may finally have a chance to end this nightmare once and for all. One of our researchers may have found out what's controlling those abominations out there, I'll let her explain more, doctor."

The colonel stepped aside as a, what I would assume to be in her late twenties, possibly early thirties brunette with glasses stepped in began to speak.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Susan Ross, now as the colonel mentioned, we managed to find what we think is the source of the necromorphs."

Image's of New York appeared on the wall as the Doctor began speaking once more.

"If you'll look here, this building in time's square seems to have an unusually large number of necromorphs surrounding it. We enhanced images of this building and there seems to be a strange energy field originating from this building. I've spent the past few year's studying the necromorphs, their origins, anatomy, everything basically, and apparently these _markers_ give off a frequency that reanimates any dead tissue within range, resulting in these creature's. We strongly believe their is a marker somewhere inside this facility. Upon further inspection, this building is...was a building used for scientific and medical research. Guess they were looking into more than medicines and ways to power a light bulb."

I silently chuckled at the last bit as she said it in a contempluos tone.

But like everything, the boy genius Ruiz just had to open his trap and say something _"smart."_

 _"_ Ok so you found a marker thing that makes them so what? What does this have to to do with us?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his ignorance.

"We believe if you destroy the marker, the signal it's giving off will cease. The necromorphs should... _die_ , hypothetically speaking. It may kill the one's in our region, perhaps the entire United States or maybe even the world."

"Excuse me Doctor, I have a question" said sergeant Matthews raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"How exactly do you expect us to destroy that marker? We only have a few sticks of C4 left and that may not be enough, and even if we set them to bring that building, those things' ll swarm the five of us before we could even set them in the right place."

"Six"

We all turned to see the colonel holding a black case.

"I'm going with you."

Our eye's widened in disbelief as well all looked at each other.

"I'm fifty-three year's old I'm an old man, I figure I'll be dead soon, either by normal means or by one of those thing's. I don't know about you boy's, but if I'm going to hell, imma take as many of those bastards with me as I can."

We all stood up and cheered in approval, except me of course, I clapped and nodded in approval.

"Corporal, light's."

The sudden surge of light blinded me for a second, as did everyone else.

After recovering, the colonel set the black case on a nearby table and flipped it open.

"This, sergeant, is how we're going to destroy that damned marker."

Our eye's widened and mouths fell agape as we stared at was inside the case.

After a moment of silence, Sergeant Matthews managed to stammer out a few word's.

"S-sir? Is that a-a nuke?"

The colonel simply chuckled and nodded.

"Why yes it is son. See, we're aren't just leveling that building, we're leveling New York."

I just sat there, dumbfounded and in awe.

"B-but sir, why destroy the entire city along with the marker?"

"Because those five sticks of C4 won't be enough son. Besides, New York has an infestation of those thing's, and we're gonna flush em out, all of em. Does anyone have any questions for Doctor Ross?"

As if on que, we all shook our head's.

"Doctor Ross, thank you."

"Your welcome colonel" said the Doctor with a smile and gentle nod, before walking away.

The colonel layed out a tattered map of New York on a nearby table and began explaining the plan as well got up and gathered around.

"Alright, imma make this short n sweet so listen up. The building that marker is located in is here, in times square. We're gonna rope in by chopper in grand central park, here. Once we're on the ground, we'll make our way down 6th Avenue, then cut down through 46th street to reach times square."

Before the colonel could continue, Corporal Bennings spoke up.

"But sir, why not go down 7th Avenue? Seems to be the most direct route. Or why not rope in on the target building?"

"Well to answer your first question, the creature's surrounding the target building will no doubt see us coming in and they'll most likely head down 7th in order to reach us. So by going around em, we'll be keeping our asses alive longer and saving ammo because trust me, once we're inside that building, we'll need all the ammo we got. To answer your second question, like I said, the one's outside will see the Blackhawk and they'll swarm the building. They'll slaughter us in seconds. Any other questions?"

We all shook our heads as the colonel continued.

"Alright as I was saying before, once we're in time's square, we'll locate the building and enter it, locate the marker and arm the nuke. Once that's done, we'll fight our way up the building to the roof where the Blackhawk will be waiting for extraction. Once we've exfiled and cleared the blast radius, we set off the explosive."

The way he described it made it all seem so simple, but I knew better than that.

I know in my mind, and heart, that this wasn't going to be that easy. A sick wrenching feeling reared it's ugly way throughout my body as sick horrid thoughts ran through my mind.

But I chose not to " _speak up"_ , instead choosing to pretend to act fine and keep my cool.

I once again almost lost my train of thought when the colonel once again spoke up, his voice bringing me back into reality.

"Adams"

I softly shook my head and widened my eye's at him.

"I want you with a m203 in case we need the extra firepower."

I nodded, as my expression returned back to normal.

"Ruiz, I want you with an m249. Bennings, I want you to stick with Ruiz and give him ammo when he needs it. Matthews, I want you with an m16 to back us up. Lieutenant Pierce, I want you with an AT4 in case the m203 isn't enough and we run into one of those big fuckers."

We all stood there in silence for a moment, no doubt taking in the importance of this mission.

After what seemed like an eternity, the colonel broke the silence.

"Make no mistake gentlemen, the future of the human race is in our hand's. We leave a o-four-hundred, so go on back to your rooms and rest up. Dismissed."

With that, we all filed out and headed back to our rooms.

Before I entered my room, I paused, as the thoughts of death and despair returned. I was greatly dreading this mission.

The six of us against an entire horde of those thing's.

I wasn't really warming up to the odds, but the colonels words echoed through my head. We're humanity's only remaining hope for a future, and if we fail, our failure may very well sound the horn of death for humanity.

I sighed, before opening the door and entering my room to rest for the _big day_ tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 into the darkness

" _Cease this fruitless resistance Dante. This planet is not yours to rule anymore. You and the remainder of your pathetic race will be assimilated, and when that happens, a new brother shall rise."_

I shot up from my sleep, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, my heart pounding as if it were going to tear out of my chest.

I sat there in the darkness for a moment to collect my thoughts and calm myself.

What was happening to me? Was I losing my mind?

I couldn't be, because their was something about that voice...that particular voice. I had heard it many time's before. It would tell me to " _let go"_ and to " _make us whole."_

I had read many report's on the necromorphs and the markers in the past but I never believed them, instead I chose to blame the voices and hallucinations on lack of sleep. But I knew better than that now.

The earlier report's from the markers said that those under it's influence would become extremely paranoid and display signs of dementia, ranging from voices and hallucinations, to murder and suicide.

Was that what was happening to everyone here in the camp?

Was that what was happening to me?

 _" Come on man get a grip on yourself"_ I said to myself, shaking my head and trying to slap some sense into my head.

After a moment, I pressed the LED button on my wristwatch to check the time.

 _3:32_

As soon as I had checked the time, there was a knock at my door as it creaked open.

I turned to see James standing in the doorway.

"Hey Adams, colonel said to gear up and meet in command ASAP."

I was about to nod when he spoke up again.

"And try not to be late again dude" said James, sarcastically.

I silently chuckled and nodded as he left. I got up from my bed, flipped the light's on and began readying my gear.

I had always slipped on my faded tactical camouflage uniform over the white t-shirt and black mesh shorts I would wear to sleep since the only cover I had wasn't enough to keep me warm from the spine chilling air.

I wasn't complaining though, since I only had to put on my worn tan combat boots, my scratched up knee pads, my black Oakley gloves and the modular body armor vest I wore to keep my vital organs from getting yanked out by those creature's.

After I had geared up, I began filling all my pockets with as many magazines, shotgun shell's, hand grenades and 40mm grenades as they could hold. I also packed my 9mm in my left thigh holster and my combat knife in my right calf sheath in case. I know the pistol and knife won't do shit to a necromorph but I figured if I was going down, I wasn't going down without a fight.

I then picked up my M4 carbine and took a moment to inspect it and make sure it was in good condition. The last thing I needed was for it to jam in the middle of a firefight, or worse, for a round to " _accidentally"_ go off in the chamber and take my hand's with it. I also took the time to inspect the under-barrel grenade launcher I had attached to my rifle to make sure it was in working order, I definitely didn't want that fucking up. I also inspected the ACOG sight and flashlight/laser sight I had attached to my rifle to make sure they were functioning normally.

After I had finished thoroughly inspecting my M4, I took my Remington 870 tactical shotgun and did the same thing. I inspected the inner workings of the weapon, the holographic sight and flashlight to make sure they were working fine. I know the colonel only wanted me to bring my m203, but I never liked the idea of not bringing a little " _insurance_ " in case those necromorphs wanted to get up close and personal.

I then holstered my shotgun in the special sheath for it behind my left shoulder since I was a " _lefty."_

I took my dark olive drab shemagh and wrapped it around my neck, tucking it underneath my overly manly beard, and my advanced combat helmet and attached the thermal/ night vision goggles I frequently used to the head of my helmet.

With that, my M4 in my left hand and my helmet in my right, I made my way to the door. Before opening my door, I paused and took one last look at my room.

Would this ever be the last time I set foot in this room? Will I make it back alive? Will I be dead in a few hour's?

I softly shook my head and sighed, trying my best to clear my mind of the abstract thoughts running through my mind, before heading out the door.

* * *

I entered the command room to see the other's readying themselves up and to see countless other's running back and forth through the room, relaying information and all that mumbo jumbo.

"Adams, Doctor Ross needs to see you " said the colonel, pointing to the Doctor, who was working on what I assumed to be our video, comms and vital monitors. I made my way over to the doctor ,who was awaiting my arrival.

"Ah Specialist Adams you're here, good. If you will, lift your shirt up for me please."

When she said that, a sort of timid feeling hit me. Even though I'm a war-torn and scarred warrior, I was still only human, and I would still get somewhat shy and nervous about certain things like everyone else. I particularly hated exposing my chest, not that there was anything wrong with it, I just didn't. But I reluctantly lifted up my armor and uniform to expose my chest...my hairy chest.

"My my, you're a hairy fellow aren't you specialist?"

My cheeks burned hot red in embarrassment at the doctors remark. It wasn't like I was caveman hairy, I just happened to have a not-to-thick-just-right coat of hair on my chest.

"If you will please, clip this monitor on your hip while I place these electrodes on your chest."

I clipped the monitor between the pockets on my hip while she placed the electrodes on various parts of my chest. After she had finished, I covered my chest up as she asked for my helmet.

"May I see your helmet please?"

I handed her my helmet and she immediately got to work installing a comms unit in the helmet and a small video camera on the side of it. She mumbled to herself as she went back and forth between my helmet and her computers.

"Ok...comms are good, video feed is good, heart rate is good."

I stood idly by for the doctor to finish her work when I looked over to see General Hall talking to the colonel. The general was holding a tablet and showing something to the colonel. Curiosity took over, as I wondered what exactly the general was showing him.

Before my mind could wander off, Doctor Ross spoke up.

"Ok all done. Here you are specialist " said the doctor with a smile, handing my helmet back to me.

I took my helmet and joined my squad as the colonel spoke up.

"Alright gentlemen listen up, General Hall has something to say."

"Thank you colonel " said the general, stepping forward before pausing and taking a good look at each of us.

"Gentlemen...we are standing on the edge of extinction and you six brave warrior's are our final hope for survival. I can not stress to you the importance of this mission, so when you're out there, watch each other's backs, arm the nuclear bomb then get the hell out of there and blow that place to hell. Know that each and every one of us here will be praying for you. Good luck."

After the general's " _words of wisdom_ ",he walked off as the colonel stepped up and asked us all one final question.

" Is there anyone here that wants to back out of this mission? If so, step out now."

We stood there, determined and ready to undertake this mission, knowing damn well of our fate and the consequences. This is what we signed up for and the oath we took all those year's ago when we joined the US Army, and we were ready to face this task head-on.

"Alright...let's get it done."

I wrapped my shemagh around my head, concealing my entire face save for my eye's, put on my helmet and made my to the roof with the other's to the Black hawk awaiting to take us "home."

* * *

We made our way to the roof and into the bone chilling night air as we saw the air Marshall signaling the Black hawk pilot to begin prepping for takeoff. We ran to the helicopter as it came to life, throwing the surrounding snow into a small vortex and entered. I took a seat closest to the outside next to James as the pilot spoke through the comms.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen my name is Michael Travis Bailey I'll be your pilot this morning. Federal regulations designate this a nonsmoking Black hawk helicopter, those in the Albany frequent flyer program will be earning 100 free credits and as always, the air sickness bags are located in the seatback in front of you.

We then took to the sky's, flying over the slumbering relief camp that was set up outside the hospital ruins for the survivors. As we flew away from the hospital, I leaned a bit outside the helicopter to take one last glimpse at the place I called home for the past few year's, before the darkness and snowstorm removed it from view.

We flew in complete silence for about fifteen minutes when the colonel spoke up.

" Alright listen up, once the Black hawk drops us off in grand central park, they'll pull out to a safe zone a few clicks outside the city where they'll hold until o-six-hundred, where they'll land on the roof of the target building for evac. We'll be in New York at o-five-hundred, so we'll have one hour to get in and out. We'll use the cover of the darkness and snowstorm to make our way to the target building. Now listen closely, once we're on the ground, I want everyone to stay on my ass, no wandering off or sightseeing. Keep a low profile, conserve your ammo and only shoot at what you can hit, and remember, aim for the limbs and make every bullet count. Am I understood?"

We all confirmed, then Bennings spoke up to ask the colonel what he was discussing with the general. I sighed in relief, as I was glad I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Sir? Back in the camp, what were you discussing with general hall?"

The colonel seemed hesitant to answer, and after a brief moment, he came up with what I assumed to be a lie to cover up the truth.

"Uhh the general was showing me how to arm the nuke."

Everyone seemed to accept his response, but I refused, instead choosing to remain skeptical on what they were really discussing. I softly shook my head in ignorance and turned my head to the outside when the distorted sinister voice from earlier creeped it's way into my head.

" _You do not understand the power of the marker. It's power, it's knowledge, can never be destroyed, no matter what you do to it. Your efforts will be in vain, your remaining stronghold will soon be breached. Every man, woman and child will bear witness to the convergence, and you and your squad will be slaughtered unless you turn back... **NOW!"**_

The voice surged through my mind like a hot knife going through butter. I shook my head and tapped the side of my helmet to ease the violent migraine that was pounding in my skull. James tapped my shoulder.

"Adams you ok?"

I simply nodded, doing my best to maintain myself after what I had just experienced. " _Fuck"_ I thought to myself, as we flew on through the cold night to certain doom.

 _One hour later..._

We finally made it to the remains of New York, flying high over the numerous tall buildings and it's empty quiet street's. " _Irony"_ I thought to myself, since this city was nicknamed the "city that never sleeps." And yet here it was, slumbering _peacefully..._ for now. The colonel then told us to ready up as we flew over the remains of time's square. I looked down to see times square was...empty.

Confusion clouded my mind. The report's said time's square was crawling necromorph activity and yet it was as empty as a school on the weekend. Only the remains of vehicle's littered the square, but I knew better. They were down there, hiding, waiting to strike.

"One minute."

We all checked our weapons and gear one last time. I popped a fresh clip into my M4 and HE grenade into the m203 before flicking the safety off. I then lowered the blacked out tactical goggles on my helmet over my eye's, before lowering the thermal/night vision optics over them. I activated the thermal vision on my optics, since the night vision won't do shit in this blizzard. The Black hawk then came to a stop, hovering over grand central park, as the colonel signaled to me to throw the ropes. I threw the ropes down into the darkness below as the colonel gave the order I was not so eagerly anticipating.

"Go!"

" _Here we go"_ I said to myself, as I grabbed the rope and descended down into the unknown. Once I made contact with the ground, I let go of the rope and took a few steps away, crouched down and readied my weapon, my finger on the trigger, ready to fire on anything that moved, as I scanned the immediate are for any signs of " _life."_

After the rest of the squad had disembarked the helicopter, the pilot, followed by the colonel, spoke through the comms.

"Yankee two-zero this is X-ray one, we are cleared and pulling out to the safe zone. Good luck. Out."

"Roger X-ray one, see you in a few, out."

The Black hawk then ascended high into the sky as it disappeared over the buildings.

"Home base this is Yankee two-zero ,we are boots on the ground and heading to the target, how copy over?"

We stayed in place for a moment as the colonel attempted to raise command.

"I can't reach command, can one of you try?"

We all attempted to raise command but ended with static and utter silence. In that moment, a pessimistic feeling overcame me, as I remembered what the voice had told me earlier. What if they had been wiped out? What if the necromorphs were attacking at this very moment? Before more dreadful thoughts could make their way into my mind, the colonel ordered us to make our way to the target building.

"Shit, damn blizzard must be interfering with comms. Never mind that, we're wasting time, Ruiz, take point to 6th Avenue."

"Of course, I'll go first so I can get my head torn off."

"Ruiz, shut the fuck up and take point!" Barked Matthews, who's obviously had enough of Ruiz and his ignorance. But then again, who hasn't? Ruiz scoffed and took point as we fell in behind him. We made our way across the park slowly and cautiously, expecting something to jump out from the blizzard that surrounded us. We reached the edge of the park and exited out into the empty street's as we continued scanning our surroundings, remaining alert to the present danger that lurked somewhere in this abandoned city.

"Home base this is Yankee two-zero do you copy? Over" said the colonel, trying once again to contact command.

Goddammit what is up with these comms?!"

"Sir look, 6th Avenue" said Bennings pointing out a barely visible street intersection post.

"Alright let's keep moving."

" _I really miss steak"_ I said to myself, sighing, as we passed an old meat market on the corner of 6th Avenue. We had barely started making our way down the street when we felt a very violent tremor shake the earth beneath us, causing us to lose our balance and fall flat on our faces.

"What the fuck was that!" Yelled Ruiz

"Ruiz shut the fuck up, you'll give us away!" Growled the colonel. Immediately after, a very loud roar broke the tension in the air. The roar was so loud, we dropped our weapons and covered our ears. After we recovered, we grabbed our weapons.

"Sir what the fuck was that? That wasn't your average necro-whatever-the-fuck-those-things-are!" Demanded Matthews.

"That's classified soldier, now I suggest you check that tone before I check it for you."

I knew it. The colonel was hiding something, something the general had showed him. I think it was complete bullshit that despite the circumstances we were in, the higher ups still continued to keep their little secrets. Despite my objections to it, I chose to keep to myself, as something else, something that I feared, grasped my attention.

I heard a familiar squeak, as did the rest of the squad. We all raised our weapons and braced ourselves. My heart began pounding as fear and terror gripped me tight. That specific noise had burned itself into my head, as I knew exactly which necromorph made it, right before pouncing on it's prey.

"Alright...double time, let's go" exclaimed the colonel, rushing us.

We broke out into a full on sprint to put as much distance between ourselves and the creature's we knew were lurking in the dark. We reached the intersection of 6th Avenue and 46th street, panting, struggling to catch our breath as the cold air burned our lungs. I was slouched over with my hands on my knees when the voice returned, angrier and with a vengeance.

" _We warned you Dante! We told you to turn back, but you ignorant humans chose to continue on. Die now in terror! Soon...we will be made whole."_

The voice tore through my mind, causing me to drop to my knees and grasp my head in agony.

"Adams! " Yelled James, coming to my aid. I began seeing strange symbols and hearing multiple voices as I continued to kneel in pain. Just then, I opened my eyes and looked to my right to see a necromorph directly in front of me. My eye's widened in horror as I grabbed my M4 and rifle butted the creature back before taking aim and unloading on it. Ruiz then appeared, forcibly lowering my weapon before punching me square in the face, knocking me back.

"Adams what the fuck are you doing!" Yelled Bennings.

I layed there for a moment, unsure of what was happening. I then turned to see the "necromorph" I killed...was James.

"Oh god...what have I done" I said to myself. I had just killed James. But it wasn't him, it was a necromorph.

"Adams what the fuck did you just do!" Said the colonel, furiously.

"Motherfuckers gone crazy, he just shot james!" Yelled Ruiz, who was pointing his weapon at me.

I remained there, in guilt and shock, as Matthews attempted to revive the man I had just friend, the only person who's ever understood me, my _brother,_ I had just killed him.

"He's lost it! Just like the other's back at the camp, but don't worry, I'll take care of that right now" said Ruiz, cocking his weapon and taking aim at me once again. I was still in shock and too ravaged in guilt to realize. But before Ruiz could pull the trigger, the colonel intervened.

"Ruiz stand down!" Demanded the colonel, forcibly lowering his weapon. After controlling Ruizs' tantrum, he turned to me and spoke.

"Adams, what-", before he could continue, a transmission from command came through our comms.

"Yankee two-zero, this is home base if you're listening to this * **gunfire, screams and multiple necromorphs in the background*** , the necromorphs have discovered our refuge and are attacking. You need to-"

Before the general could continue, the transmission cut off and faded into silence.

We all froze at we had just heard. There was no hope left, the creature's had discovered our only remaining sanctuary and were razing it to the ground, slaughtering humanity's future with it. Soon after, we heard the countless screams and growls of the necromorph horde. We looked up to see as every necromorph imaginable began rushing out of every abandoned building, alleyway and vehicle around us.

"Oh shit! Run! Get to the building! " Yelled the colonel, as he began running, firing his Mossberg 500 tactical persuader shotgun at the bloodthirsty horde. I grabbed my weapon, shot up to my feet and began making a run for time's square. But the strangest thing had happened to me. As I ran past James' lifeless body, it seemed as if time itself slowed down, as his cold dead eye's flew open and stared into my soul.

" _Make us whole"_ was what he said to me. The strange markings and voices soon returned as I ran past his corpse. Despite the excruciating migraine, shock and disbelief I was experiencing, I kept running, stumbling a few times along the way.

"There's the building!" Exclaimed the colonel, pointing out a tall skyscraper like building that was still standing amidst the ruins of surrounding buildings, as we entered the square. We made a beeline for the building as more and more necromorphs began approaching from every single direction. We began unloading on the necromorphs in our way, but as we neared the building, a flyer swooped in and knocked Bennings back.

"Adams help me!" Screamed Bennings

I began making my way towards Bennings, taking down as many creature's as I could, when all of a sudden, a stalker emerged from the snow directly in front of me. I began firing at the monster, but it was no use.

The stalker swatted the weapon from my hands and slashed at me, it's claws tearing through my armor and uniform, down to my very flesh. I collapsed back from the excruciating pain as I looked to see it had tore across my chest. I heard Bennings scream in pain as a massive horde of necromorphs surrounded him and tore him to pieces.

The stalker before me then began slowly creeping it's way up to me, seeking to finish of it's prey. As the creature raised it's claws, ready to deliver the killing blow, I closed my eye's and accepted my fate. But before the creature could seal my fate, a shotgun blast tore through it, dismembering it.

"Come on specialist, on your feet, we're nearly there." It was the colonel

Despite the pain I was in, I pushed through it, grabbed my rifle and made a run for the building.

"You want some more huh!? You fucking freaks!"

"Ruiz get your ass over here!" Yelled Matthews, who was holding his ground at the entrance of the building.

"Hah! These thing's are going down like bowling pins! These-" before Ruiz could finish his cocky rant, a large necromorph impaled him from behind. It then lifted him into the air, ramming it's bladed arm's into him a few more times before violently tearing him in half.

"Fuck!" Yelled Matthews.

Johnson and I reached the entrance, as the creature that killed Ruiz turned it's sights on us. We ran inside the building and continued firing on the necromorphs that were attempting to enter.

"Matthews, blow the entrance!"

Matthews had set C4 at the base of the entrance to collapse it. He then detonated the charges, the explosive force sending a shockwave through our bodies, as the entrance collapsed. After recovering from the blast, we stood up.

"That's not gonna hold em for long, I suggest we locate the marker and-"

Before Matthews could continue, a look of awe came over his face. Johnson and I turned to see what it was, and there before us, was the marker. Awashed in a blood red hue, it stood there amongst the rubble, as I too was struck in awe. As I stared into it, a strange sensation overcame me. I found myself in a sort of trance state, as I began walking towards the marker, the voices beckoning to me. Before I could make contact with the marker, the colonel grabbed me and smacked me.

"Adams what the hell are you doing? Get a hold of yourself soldier. Watch my back while I arm the bomb."

I shook my head, coming to my senses and turned to see necromorphs crawling out the windows high above us. Matthews and I raised our weapons and began firing on the descending creature's.

"Yankee two-zero this is X-ray one, we are en route to the target building for evac, ETA five Mikes over."

"Roger X-ray one, we're arming the bomb and we'll make our way to the rood momentarily." Said thr colonel, still arming the doomsday device. Matthews and I continued firing on the approaching necromorphs when a pounding noise began from the wall nearest to the marker.

Matthews and I froze. "Don't tell me that's what I think it is."

"Alright, bombs armed. Let's get to the roof and-"

Before the colonel could continue, a massive brute smashed through the wall and charged at the colonel, pinning him against the floor. Matthews and I began unloading on the massive creature, but to no avail, as our bullets richoted off the monster's resilient hide. "Come on motherfucker tou want some more!" Exclaimed the colonel, who was shooting the creature in it's face. The brute, having had enough, chomped down on the colonels head, popping it like a pimple, before using it's massive arm's to tear apart the colonels remains in a fit of rage.

"Shit! Adams grab the detonater, we have to get out of here!" I made a break for the detonater while the creature continued it's relentless assault on the colonels corpse. I grabbed the detonater and made a break for Matthews. "Adams come on! Here's the stairwell, let's-" before Matthews could continue, a massive tentacle suddenly bursted from the floor and wrapped itself around him, before pulling him into the dark depths from which it came. A large fountain of blood, flesh and organs soon spewed from the hole.

I was too preoccupied with making a run to the stairwell to feel the shock because the brute had turned it's attention towards me, as it began charging at me, intending to make me it's next victim. I quickly turned and fired my m203 at the beast, and by some miracle, the round had hit the creature in the face, stunning it. I continued running, picking up the AT4 Matthews had dropped and made my way into the stairwell. I ran up a couple of flights of stairs before stopping and dropping a few grenades. The grenades exploded with force, causing the stairwell entrance to collapse.

" _That should buy me some time"_ I said to myself as ran up the flights of stairs.

"Yankee two-zero this is X-ray one, we are on the roof, in heavy contact! Get your asses up here now! I repeat get- AGHHHHH!"

The comms then cut off as the rumbling from earlier shook the building, followed by the ear splitting roar. I fell on my knees and covered my ears from the extremely loud noise. After recovering, I got to my feet and leaned over the railing and looked up to the seemingly endless flights of stairs. " _oh fuck me"_ I said, as I began my marathon to reach the roof.

After running up god knows how many flights of stairs, I stopped and leaned against the wall to catch my breath, my legs burning and feeling as if they were going to fall off at any moment. I then checked to see what floor I was on

 _Floor 69_

Despite the fatigue, pain and danger I was in, I silently chuckled. My sense of humor was maybe the only thing that kept me on the straight n narrow. After my brief moment, I once again checked to see hoe much farther I had to go, and was to some extent, relived to see I only had a few more stairs to go. I wasn't so anxious to get to the top, since I knew what was waiting for me up there. But I had to try, I couldn't give up, not after everything I've been through. And if I was going down, I was going to take down as many of those bastards as I could before blowing this city to hell. Whatever the outcome, I will avenge my fallen brothers and humanity, one way or another. I picked up the AT4 I had set down and continued to the top.

I then reached the top staircase leading to the outside. I put aside the AT4 and checked my ammo count. The good news was I still had full ammo on my shotgun and pistol, the bad news was I only had four clips left for my M4, three HE rounds for the m203, a few hand grenades and one shot with the rocket launcher. As I was checking my ammo, I realized I was severely wounded, as I looked on at three open slashes across my chest leaking blood along with the other numerous open wounds up and down my body. The pain from the realization then began to set in, as I made my to the door. I attempted to open the door but found it was locked. I then took few steps back and took aim and the door handle. But before pulling the trigger, I took a deep breath, as I knew the moment I set foot outside, the necromorphs would immediately pounce on me. I fired on the door handle, sending it flying as I brace myself before kicking in the door.

I kicked in the door, immediately raising my M4 to fire on whatever came at me. But much to my surprise, I wasn't greeted by a horde of necromorphs, but rather the emptiness of roof and the dim light from the sun that was beginning to rise over the horizon.I stood there for a moment, confused, as I had expected the roof to be crawling with those abominations.

I picked up the AT4 and slowly walked out into the cold air, carefully scanning the rooftop as there had been clear evidence of those creature's. Blood and dismembered limbs littered the rooftop, as I looked over and saw the Black hawk on a nearby landing platform. I began making my way towards the helicopter when the violent rumble from earlier shook the building, causing me to fall on my ass. I immediately got back to my feet and readied myself for a final stand, when a large tentacle emerged from the edge of the building and wrapped itself around the area I was in, trapping me.

 _"Shit..."_ I thought to myself, as I took aim at the edge of the building, ready to shoot down whatever came. Just then, a massive skyscraper - like creature emerged and looked on at me. I stood there in shock and awe, as the creature let out it's earsplitting roar directly in my face, throwing the bloody snow around me into the air along with chunks of saliva, and once more causing me to cover my ears from it's unforgiving roar.

" _FUCKING HELMET!"_ I screamed in my thoughts, as the helmet did little to protect my ears from the creature's roar.

The creature then began slamming it's large tentacles on the rood, intending to turn me into a bloody pancake if flesh and blood. I rolled left and right, dodging the creature's massive tentacles while firing at it's " _eye's",_ each one exploding into a Niagara Falls of blood.

I had destroyed four of it's five eye's when the creature's tentacle wrapped itself around my right ankle, knocking me down. I thrashed about, fighting to break loose from it's grasp, but it was no use, as the creature suspended me high in the air, dangling upside down.

Despite the fact I was hanging upside down, I raised my M4 and continued firing on it's last eye. It's last eye began leaking blood, but before I could destroy it, the creature violently shook me, like a baby shaking it's rattle, causing me to lose my grip on my rifle, sending it flying from hand's and into the darkness below.

" _Oh no..."_ Was all I could say, as the creature let out a roar, it's mouth closing in on me, intending to devour me.

I pulled out a frag, pulled the pin and took my chances, as I threw it at it's final eye.

I must've been the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet at that moment, as the grenade exploded right on it's eye, destroying it. The creature thrashed about in pain, before it's tentacle finally released me, sending me flying onto the rooftop of the marker building, the force of the impact knocking my helmet off. I layed there in pain from the impact for a moment, when I realized the creature had recovered and multiple necromorphs began emerging from the edge of the building.

I pulled my shemagh off my face and wrapped it around my neck as I shot up to my feet and unholstered my shotgun and began unloading on the approaching necromorphs.

" _This is it..."_ I said to myself, as I fought wave after wave after wave of necromorphs, while evading the larger necromorphs' tentacles and the explosive projectiles it was now spewing at me. I had lost hope when I noticed the large creatures' chest would occasionally flay open, exposing what I assumed to be it's vital organs. I rushed to the AT4 I had dropped earlier, gunning down the approaching necromorphs with my shotgun. Just then, the creature's chest split open, exposing it's organs. I dropped my shotgun, picked up the rocket launcher and took aim at it's exposed chest. I took a deep breath before firing the rocket. The rocket tore through the sky as it hit it's mark, causing the massive creature to roar and thrash about in pain and agony, before crashing into a nearby building and collapsing into the cloudy depths below.

I stood there for a moment to catch my breath, before throwing aside the smoking launcher and picking up my shotgun. I slowly made my way to edge of the building and peeked over down into the depths below to make sure that thing really was dead.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind if that thing was dead, as complete silence filled the air, the howling of the wind around me the only thing challenging that silence. But then, the roars of necromorphs broke that, as I peeked over to see hundreds upon thousands of creature's ascending the building, intending to finish me off once and for all. I turned to see that the massive tentacle was no longer blocking my path to the heli pad, so without further ado', I made a run for the helicopter.

I reached the Black hawk to find it drenched in blood, it's crew missing, when in reality, I knew what happened to them. I cautiously climbed into the helicopter and into the pilots side, and began pulling levers and switches to bring the helicopter online. I had gone to flight school very briefly in my early year's and studied on the Black hawk, even taking it for a few practice runs. I was no expert pilot, but I was confident in what I was doing...sort of.

The Black hawk then came to life, but just as it did, a strange sensation overcame me. I felt as if I was being watched, so I turned and standing there directly in my face, was a necromorph, it's jaws flayed open. But this was no ordinary necromorph. It was Michael, the pilot. I immediately elbowed it in the face and unloaded on it with my pistol, sending my once former comrade onto the landing pad.

I pulled back on the cyclic and took to the sky's.

" _Not a moment too soon"_ I thought to myself, as I looked out the bloodied window to see hundreds of necromorphs swarm the roof of the building. I then flew towards the horizon for a moment, before the realization of my situation set in.

I was alone now. I was the only survivor who made it out, all my brother's in arm's were dead, and the relief camp was gone, everyone there, every man, woman and child, either dead or converted into nightmarish monster's. I may very well be the last human on earth now.

With nowhere to go and no hope for the future, I pulled out the detonator from my pocket.

It was over.

No matter what happens, even if this stops the necromorphs, the human race is extinct. I sat there in silence as I closed my eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I then reached into the pocket closest to my heart, expecting not to find since the pocket was torn, but much to my surprise, there it was, drenched in blood, my blood. I took one last at the picture as tears continued streaming down my cheeks.

" _I'm sorry"_

I then took a deep breath, before flipping the switch and pulling the trigger on the detonator, setting off the nuclear bomb. An extreme flash of light, followed by a loud explosion tore through the sky, as I turned to see the blast incinerate New York. I braced myself as the shockwave from the explosion neared. But before the shockwave could hit, the strangest thing began to happen. A strange pink aura began manifesting around the helicopter. I became confused, when the shockwave all of a sudden hit, causing the Black hawk to go into a deadly spin. I fought to regain control of the helicopter, but it was no use, the controls were dead. The monitors began beeping, signaling the end as I braced myself for impact. And just like that, the helicopter crashed with deadly force, my face violently slamming into the controls, rendering me unconscious.

After who knows I long, I came to, just barely, to the sound of voices, strange soft voices I had never heard before.

"Twilight, rainbow dash! Be careful! Who knows what could be in there!"

"We know!"

I then slipped back into unconsciousness, as the darkness took me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok story update: I'm REALLY sorry i haven't updated this story in a loooong time. School and work has been hectic, as well as some personal issues I've been dealing with but lately everything's calmed down and now i can get back on track with the story. I haven't completely forgot about it cause over these past months I've been brainstorming a lot, adding new ideas and what not but unfortunately...I'm going to rewrite my story. It'll be the same layout and all. Dante will still be the protagonist/hero, he'll still be mute and some of the characters I've changed or added. And yes i have a backstory for dante but I'll be revealing it as the story progresses. I don't want to reveal it all at once cause where's the fun in that? That suspense and wonder makes it interesting ya know? And another thing, two things actually: I'm going to switch from 1st to 3rd person cause the way i have it alll written out now, 3rd person seems to be more fitting. And second: IT WILL INCLUDE CLOP. I've gave that a lot of thought and i figured fuck it why not lmao. So if you wanna follow the new story which i will be posting in a week or two, follow/fav meh and...yeah. cause I'll be deleting this story. Oh btw, the new story will be titled a new beginning also. Like i said, same story and concept, just a few changes is all.

2113


End file.
